palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Dragon - The Pearl Dragon R.C.C.:
Elemental Dragon - The Pearl Dragon By: Robert J. Trotter The Pearl Dragon is apart of the rare breed of Elemental Dragons. They originally come from the Palladium World during it age of chaos before the coming of the Old One's and the great wars that followed. They along with the other Elemental Dragon's lived in peace with each other and most of the different life forms across the Palladium World at this time, but all that changed for the Pearl Dragon's when another race of dragon's came to the Palladium World from deep in the astral plane known as the Mist Dragons. When the Mist Dragons came they at first played the role of the friend to the Elemental Dragons who opened their arms in friendship to the new comers, but the Mist Dragons really came to invade the Palladium World and clam it as their own and destroy all other forms of dragons and hunt the mortals at their whim in great games of "cat and mouse". With small numbers at first the Mist Dragons scouted through out the world gauging the numbers and strength of the of there dragon's the Mist Dragon's found the numbers of the other dragon's were small they believed they could win a quick all out war with the other dragon's with overwhelming numbers. So tarring a hole in time/space the Mist Dragons came down to the Palladium World in the hundred's of thousands in the middle of the lands that would someday be called Old Kingdom. Spiting poison mists and tarring apart with their claws any who they could find the Mist Dragons swept through out the world and came very close to destroying the other dragon's out right. But instead they got a thousand year war called the Fang and Claws War that ended in their near destruction. The Pearl Dragon's on seeing the destruction caused by the Mist Dragons called on the other Elemental Dragons to join forces and defend the other life on the planet from the Mist Dragons savagery. With the end of the war the Elemental and Mist dragons each left for their home planes leaving the Palladium world to the other life forms and in time the Old Ones would rise to power and change the face of the world again as the ancient war had done. The Pearl Dragons are mostly known for their guardianship of the smaller races. Often taking the form of a dolphin along the coast to play with small children time and time again often visiting the same coastal towns over the years and protecting them from attacks by sea monsters and others. Pearl Dragons often form small extend families that stay together their entire lives which is very different then other dragons. The oldest female is the leader 90% of the time for these small family groups, leading them for hundreds of years across the many worlds of the Megaverse. They will take the form of the most powerful creature and live among them for years never letting on they are dragon's often helping them and then leaving that world to help others. Alignment: Good Only! Attributes (adult): I.Q. 3d6 + 8, M.A. 2d6 + 12, M.E. 2d6 + 12, P.S. 2d6 + 26, P.E. 2d6 + 12, P.E. 3d6 + 12, P.B. 4d6 + 6, Spd 2d4 x 10 running and 1d6 x 10 plus 100 swimming. Attributes (hatchling): '''I.Q. 3d6 + 3, M.A. 2d6 + 6, M.E. 2d6 + 8, P.S. 2d6 + 18, P.P. 2d6 + 8, P.E. 3d6 + 6, P.B. 4d6, Spd 6d6 running and 2d6 x 10 swimming. '''Size: 20 to 30 feet tall (6 to 8 m) and up to 65 feet long (20 m). Natural A.R.: '''Adult 14 and hatchling 10. '''M.D.C. (in MDC-worlds): 1d6 x 1000 + 100 Adult and 1d4 x 100 hatchling. S.D.C. and hit points (in S.D.C.-worlds): Adult: 4d6 x 100 S.D.C. and 1d4 x 1000 + P.E. + 1000 hit points, hatchling: 4d6 x 10 plus 3d6 S.D.C. per level of experience and 1d4 x 100 hit points. P.P.E.: '''Adult: 2d4 x 100, hatchling: 2d4 x 10 plus 10 per level of experience. '''Horror Factor: Adult: 15, hatchling; 10. R.C.C. Skills (Palladium): Basic & advanced math 98% Literate in Dragonese/Elven 98% & 3 other languages of choice Speaks 5 additional languages at 98% Demon & monster lore (+20%) Faerie lore (+10%) As well as 13 skills from the following: Communications Espionage Military Physical (but not hand to hand)²BR> Rogue Scholar/Technical Wilderness Weapon proficiencies All skills are at a 1d6+6 level of experience. The hatching begins with language and basic math skills at 96% all other skills start at first level. Natural Abilities: Night-vison 100 feet (30.5 m; even in total darkness), sonar 100 feet (305 m), excellent color vision, see the invisible, turn invisible at will (unlimited duration), bio-regeneration 1d4x10 SDC/HP (MDC in MDC-worlds), impervious to cold (does no damage, not even magical or psionics), impervious to water depth, breath underwater, metamorphosis at will (duration: 4 hours per level and 2 hours per level for the hatchling), teleport 66% at will, dimensional teleport 24% plus 4% per additional level, and all other dimensional powers, magic spells and knowledge common to most "true" dragons. Spit Mystical Pearl (Special): Range: 100 feet. (30.5 m), inflicts 2d4x10 damage. Vulnerabilities and Weakness: Takes double damage from magic fire and magical weapons. Bonuses (in addition to attribute bonuses): Adult: +4 on initiative, +3 to strike, +3 to parry & dodge, + 4 pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +6 to save vs HF, and +4 on all other saving throws. Hatchling: +2 on initiative, +1 to strike, +2 to parry and dodge, +2 pull punch and roll with impact, +4 to save vs HF, and +2 on all other saving throws. Attacks per melee: Adult: 7 physical attacks per melee! Or 4 by breath weapon and 3 physical, or 2 by magical spells. Hatchlings: 4 physical per melee. Or 2 physical and 2 breath, or 2 by magical spells only. Damage: Varies by supernatural strength. Magic (Adults and hatchlings of 100 years or older): 1d6 + 6 level water warlock with all water elemental spell magic from level 1 to 8. Magic Knowledge of Pearl Dragon hatchlings: '''Starts with no spells but has full understanding of magic and advance at the same rate as a water warlock at later levels starting with 2nd level. '''Psionics: '''Adult: ALL sensitive and physical psionic powers plus hydrokinesis! ISP 2d6x10+30. Hatchlings: The player (or GM) can select a total of six powers from thesensitive and physical areas plus chose 2 more at levels 3, 7, & 12. ISP 1d6x10 + ME attribute number. '''Habitat: '''The Pearl Dragon's can be found only in the water elemental plane as well as the astral plane and the Palladium world through out its seas and oceans. '''Average Life Span: 6000 years but the oldest are over 30,000 years old. Enemies: Sea monsters, vampires, and Mist Dragon's. '''Allies: '''Other Elemental Dragon's and all fun loving beings no mater what their alignment. '''Description: '''The Pearl Dragon is a sleek wingless dragon with mother of pearl skin that radiates small rainbows of light as the move. They have small legs for moving on the land, and swim in a spiral motion underwater. When in dolphin form they often appear as ivory colored dolphins who sleek bodies are seen jumping through the waves of the sea. The Pearl Dragon © 1997 by Robert J. Trotter. I give permission to copy and transmit by electronic or other means provided nothing in this document is changed except format and that no money changes hands. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Dragon